I'll Always Be There
by JustKeepWalkingNeverStop
Summary: Naruto is ten years older than in canon. This single different detail changes everything. Now, Naruto walks a road no one expected him to. All in the name of protecting the ones precious to him.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

I'll Always Be There

**A/N: Before we begin, let me first apologize for the fact that this chapter even exists. However, this chapter is "the necessary evil" to bigger and better things. So, please try and suffer through it so you can get to the good stuff.**

"mm" Person talking

_mm _Person thinking

"**mm" Bijuu/ Summoning talking**

"_**mm" **_** Bijuu/ Summoning thinking**

Chapter 0: Prologue

"Minato-kun! You don't need to do this! Think of your family!" Shouts an old man clad in black battle armor.

"I apologize Sarutobi-san but I'm doing this to protect them." Replies The Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, Minato Namikaze while standing on the Chief Toad, Gamabunta.

"As am I, Minato-kun." Replies Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

"What do you mean Saru-" Minato gets cut off by a quick chop to the neck from an Anbu with gravity-defying gray hair.

_Kakashi, you son of a- _Thinks Minato before darkness overtakes him.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-kun. Now take him to his family."

The Anbu nods and shunshins (body flickers) away in a puff of smoke.

The Sandaime smiles and says, "Yosh (Alright). Hey Gamabunta I'm gonna need your help on this."

"**Usually, I'd say no but for you gaki ****alright." **Replies the boss toad summon who then leaps towards where the KNine-Tailed Fox is fighting the Konoha forces.

"Congratulations! You birthed twins Kushina-chan." Congratulates a big-chested blonde with a diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"Let me hold them please Tsunade-chan." Says Kushina Namikaze, wife of the Yondaime and the (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero). She has red hair and a round face.

Tsunade Senju, one of the best medical ninja evernods.

"It's amazing. To be able to survive having her Bijuu extracted and then still be able to give birth is unheard of." States Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

"Indeed, however I suppose that Uzumaki life-force trait truly is nothing to mock, ne?" Asks Tsunade with a smile.

"Speaking of which, Kushina what will you name them?" Asks Tsunade.

Kushina puts her hand to her chin and thinks.

"How about for my ototo (lttle brother) Kibo, Kaa-san?" Asks a calm yet excited 10 year old voice.

"Naru-chan! Hope huh?... I love it! Now, what about the girl?" Replies Kushina.

Naruto smiles and walks over to his mom. "Hmmm. How about Heiwa (Peace)?"

Kushina smiles at the young boy and beckons him to come closer. Naruto obliges and gives a grin as the babies are handed to him.

Naruto looks at the two babies, who reach out with their little hands and gurgle. Naruto laughs and interlocks their hands with his fingers. He looks at them and muses how they look.

_Kibo looks like a carbon copy of Tou-san like me except I have Kaa-san's eyes. Heiwa_

_looks exactly like Kaa-san. _Naruto sighs out loud.

"Something wrong, Naru-chan?" Asks Kushina.

"No Kaa-san. I was just thinking of how I'm gonna have to beat boys with a stick to keep them away from my imouto (Little sister)." Everyone in the room laughs. Naruto looks closer at the two twins and notices something odd on both of them.

"Hey Kaa-san why do my brother and sister have seals on their stomachs?"

"I can answer that one ototo." Says Kakashi as he enters with Minato over his shoulder.

"Kaka-chan! Why do you have Mina-kun on your back?" Asks Kushina. Kakashi grunts at the pet name and explains what happened as he sets Minato on a bed and everyone's jaws dropped.

"So, Sarutobi-sensei is dead?" Asks Tsunade with a frown. Kakashi nods in response.

"Why are there two seals? Wouldn't the Bijuu just take one container?" Asks Shizune.

"Usually yes. However the Kyubi has far too much chakra for a single baby to handle. Thus, to compensate it's chakra was split in half. One half being it's Yin chakra and the other being it's Yang chakra." Answers Naruto who has a hand on his chin.

"Honestly gaki, I never get used to your genius." Says Tsunade.

"That's my Naru-chan, dattebane!" Exclaims Kushina before she puts her hand over her mouth and blushes.

"Ok. So, which one is the jinchuriki? Asks Shizune.

"I believe that would be Heiwa because she has the Kyubi's Yang chakra in her. Although, I think my Tou-san would know."

"(Groan) Naru-chan is correct." Says a groggy Minato.

"Mina-kun!" Exclaims Kushina.

Minato smiles at his wife but before he can talk an Anbu with a weasel mask shunshins in the room and bows.

"Pardon my interruption Hokage-sama, Naruto-taichou, Kakashi-taichou, but the council is having an emergency meeting and all of your presence has been requested."

"Hai. Itachi-taichou." Replies Naruto with a smirk. The Anbu puts the mask to the side to reveal a young man with black hair, onyx eyes, and a smile.

"Gear up, Naruto-kun."

"Will do, Itachi-kun. How's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's fine but extremely clingy." Naruto laughs and says, "See you in the council meeting room everyone." He then shunshins away in a small whirlwind and Itachi bows and follow suit with a leaf shunshin.

"Those two boys are too old for their own good." States Tsunade.

Minato sighs, "Growing up during a war will do that to you after all. (Gets up) Well, better not let my son and his best friend one-up me right?" He smiles and adds, "See you at the meeting Kushi-chan and baa-chan. Also, Kakashi I haven't forgotten what you pulled back there." Minato says and then leaves in a leaf whirlwind. Kakashi sweat drops and also disappears.

"(Sigh) Honestly, that man. Not even asking his newborns' names. Hey, Tsunade-chan I was wondering where is Ero-Sennin?" Asks Kushina.

"Probably somewhere peeping." States Tsunade with a tick mark next to her diamond.

* * *

_In a small town near Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country)_

"A..A…A…CHOOOOO! *Thud*"

"Ahhhh! Pervert"

_Oh Kami. What a terrible time for someone to be talking about me! _Thinks Jirayia before he gets pummeled.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later in the council meeting room_

The meeting is alive with small talk until their beloved Yondaime walks in the room followed by three Anbu with an itachi (weasel), inu (dog), and Gama (toad) mask.

"The meeting may now commence."

_Thirty minutes in to the meeting_

"Gama-san please give us a damage report."

"Hai Hokage-sama, Only the Uchiha, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga clan compounds have received damages and those damages are minimal at best. The only considerable damage is located at the gate and the surrounding walls. However, this does leave us wide up open for attack from opposing villages. As such, Inu-taichou and I have placed our squads in critical choke points to protect us until we can produce enough shinobi to compensate."

Gama bows to show he's done and steps back.

"Thank you Gama-san."

"Now, any questions?"

"Yes, where is Sandaime-sama?"Asks Shikaku Nara.

"Sarutobi-san sacrificed his life in the sealing of the Kyubi today." Everyone bows their head in respect to the old hokage.

"Who is the Jinchuriki?" Asks Danzou Shimura, a heavily bandaged man with shaggy brown hair and an odd "X" shape scar on his chin.

"Both of my kids are." States Minato.

Everyone except the Anbu, Kushina, and Tsunade widen their eyes.

"Both but how?" Asks Hiashi Hyuga. **(Repeat Naruto's explanation from earlier.)**

"If you would excuse me, Hokage-sama. I would believe it to be wise to allow me to train them to be perfect weapons for our village." Says Danzou.

"Hell No! My kids are not going to be your tools you old crow!" Yells Kushina.

The council begins to shout their opinions on the matter at one another.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! NOW!" Yells Minato leaking killing intent. **(KI from now on) **

Everyone sits down and shuts up with the civilian half nearly pissing themselves.

"Now, the children will not be subjugated to your training they will instead be trained by me, Kushina, and Gama-san." States Minato.

"Gama-san? Why Gama-san?" Asks a council member.

"Because Gama-san is my son." As Minato says this, Gama-san gently moves the mask to the side of his head and bows. The shinobi smiles at the young man and the civilians gawk at him. Naruto then puts the mask back in place.

"Any more questions?"

"Good. Dismissed!" Everyone gets up and leaves except Danzo, Gama, Itachi, Inu, and Minato.

"Hokage-sama. There is something of great importance I must discuss with you."

Minato raises an eyebrow at the old war hawk.

"It concerns a huge threat to the village."

"Who?" Asks a now serious Minato.

"The Uchiha."

**A/N: Any questions? Did you like the names of the twins? Next chapter is quite the twist. I'll probably post it either tomorrow or the 22****nd****, so look for that. Also, I will be starting a poll on who Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and the twins should end up with. Also, can someone explain to me what a beta is. Thank you. Later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Things to Come

**A/N: Review responses! :D**

**Harlequin de Rustre: Thanks. I was wondering if I was excessive with the Romanji. Now that I know I'll tone it down.**

**Darkhuntressxir: Thank you for the compliment and answering my question. **

**Alright. Enjoy!**

I'll Always Be There

Chapter 1: Things to Come

"How is the Uchiha a threat Danzo?" Asks Minato with a sigh.

"They are massing themselves in number, Hokage-sama." States the old war hawk.

"All clans are, Shimura-san. Which is expected after most clans' members sacrificed their lives today." Retorts Gama.

"Well said, Gama-san. Now, please Danzou leave us be." Says Minato.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"(Sigh) I'm getting to old for this."

"I wouldn't talk like that Dad unless you want one of Mom's 'sleep-aids'." Replies Naruto as he removes his Toad mask.

All men in the room shiver at the thought.

"Kami, those things cause a hell of a headache." Says Kakashi as he too takes off his mask.

"Indeed. So. Hokage-sama care to explain something to me?" Asks Itachi who also takes off his mask.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"How did Kushina-sama's Bijuu get let out?"

"It's quite the tale. Please all of you take a seat. You'll need it." Everyone takes a seat and nods. Minato touches a seal on his desk and the privacy seal engages.

* * *

_In a classified cave hours before_

"Is everything set Biwako-san?" Asks Minato.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Now we wait for Kushina-chan's water to break." Answers Biwako with a smile. Biwako is an older woman with brown hair and eyes. Wrinkles are apparent on our face and she has her hair in a bun.

Minato nods and grasps his wife's hands he then whispers in her ear, "Don't worry honey. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I wouldn't speak to soon Minato Namikaze." Says a dark voice.

Minato turns around and sees a man in a black cloak with a one-eyed orange and black flame-styled mask. He moves to intercept but is stopped when he sees an unconscious Biwako in his arms.

"Step away from the Jinchuriki or this old hag dies." States the masked man with conviction in his voice. Minato growls and prepares to move anyways but is stopped by his wife who grabs onto his sleeve and shakes her head.

"But Kushina wh-" Minato begins but is interrupted by Kushina who says,

"No, Mina-kun. You and I both know your duty as a Hokage comes first." Minato begrudgingly complies and steps back. The Masked Man steps forward and in seconds kills Biwako and shunshins away with Kushina. Minato immediately disappears in a flash of yellow.

The Masked Man appears in the middle of a field that has seals surrounding it.

"Fuinjutsu: Tailed Beast Extraction Jutsu!" Yells the Masked Man as he slams his hand on Kushina's stomach. All the seals surrounding the field light up and Kushina begins to shake uncontrollably. Red bubbly chakra begins to pour out from Kushina's midsection and then those bubbles begin to take shape of a gigantic fox. The fox roars as each of it's nine tails begin to appear. Upon the ninth tail completing, the fox gets surrounded by smoke. When the smoke disperses the Nine Tailed Fox is seen in all of it's destructive glory. The Masked Man smirks under his mask and then appears in front of the beast and the two lock eyes.

"Go, beast. Go destroy Konoha and all of it's people." Says the Masked Man. The Kyubi roars in acknowledgment and goes towards Konoha.

The Man turns around to finish off Kushina but instead sees Minato with one of his three pronged kunai in hand.

"Well, Yondaime it seems you'll be in the way won't you? No matter you'll perish just like your beloved village."

Minato says no reply and instead throws the kunai at the man preparing for him to dodge. To the blonde haired Hokage's shock the kunai just goes through him. The Masked Man then appears in front of Minato with chakra chains coming out of both of his sleeves. Minato teleports to his recently thrown kunai and throws 5 shuriken at the man. The man disappears once again and appears behind Minato reaching out to touch Minato. Minato leans back and grabs a hold of the man's arm and throws him away.

_So that's how his ability works… _Muses Minato.

The man gets up and looks at his wrist and notices a seal.

"A contract seal? Hmph no wonder you're the Hokage. It does not matter though as the Kyubi will still destroy the Leaf even without my influence!" States the Masked Man.

_Damn I need to end this quickly. Think Minato think! Wait…. His ability allows a window from when he teleports to when he tries to touch me. Inside that window I should be able to…._

Minato inwardly smirks at his plan and throws his special kunai at the Masked Man again.

"Have you forgotten already Yondaime? Your tools will not work on me!"

The Masked Man allows the kunai to go through him again and then charges the Yondiame. Minato and the man then engage in a deadly taijutsu fight. Minato then jumps back and charges a rasengan and begins running at the Masked Man. The man teleports in front of Minato and reaches to touch him. Right before the man touches Minato's forehead Minato disappears and appears vertically on top of him shouting,

"Rasengan!"

Minato pile drives the Masked Man into the dirt and then reaches for the man's mask but the man disappears in a swirl of distorted space. Minato looks perplexed but shakes his head and disappears to help stop the kyubi.

* * *

_Present Time_

'The ability to control a bijuu? Is that possible?" Asks Kakashi.

"Only one other person in history has had that ability." States Itachi.

"Who?" Asks Kakashi.

"Madara Uchiha." Says Minato. Naruto has his hand on his chin thinking.

"It seems there's more to this than originally thought. Is it possible Madara had a student?" Asks Naruto.

"It's not impossible but wouldn't that still make this Masked Man quite old?" Retorts Itachi.

"Yes, it would, but never underestimate someone due to age." Answers Minato.

Everyone in the room stays quiet and thinks on the facts given.

"Well, until he shows up again there's not much to go on, so let's worry about that bridge when we get there huh?" Asks Minato with a grin.

All of the Anbu-nin smile and nod.

"Alright then. Come Naru-chan let's go home." Minato says and holds out his hand for his son.

Naruto smiles, nods, and takes his father's arm.

"See you later, Kakashi-nii. Remember at the training field tomorrow with our old team Itachi-kun." Says Naruto before he and his father vanish in a flash of yellow.

The other two look at each and nod before disappearing in smoke and a whirlwind of leaves, respectively.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Naruto-nii!" Two separate voices shout throughout the beautiful Namikaze manor.

"Kibo! Heiwa! We're in the kitchen kids!" Replies Kushina. The two run into the kitchen to see Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi, many of their classmates, and those classmates' parents (The Rookie 11 excluding Lee's team) with balloons, presents, and a big cake with 'Happy 7th Birthday Twins!' written on it.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yells.

Kibo and Heiwa both smile and then Kushina allows them to go play with their friends.

"They're growing up way too quickly." Says Tsunade. Everyone nods in agreement and then begins engaging in small talk. Minato walks towards Naruto and Itachi who are talking about their rivalry.

"(Amused Snort) As if! You and I both know I'm better than you at Kenjustu Itachi-kun." Says Naruto.

"Please. What I lose in Kenjutsu I make up for in Genjutsu." Retorts Itachi.

"Boys! Boys! You both should know actions are bigger than words! Settle this outside." Suggests Minato with a grin. Both prodigies look at each other and nod with smiles.

"Whoever wins has to buy the other anything they want. Deal?" Says Itachi with his hand out.

Naruto smiles and shakes his hand. "Deal."

Both Anbu captains walk out into the training ground and stand across from each other. Everyone from the party watches from a distance.

* * *

"Naruto-nii is gonna kick Itachi-san's butt dattebayo!" Yells Heiwa with a fist pump.

"As if baka! My Onee-chan will beat Naruto-nii." Retorts Sasuke.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yea!"

Kibo just sighs at their antics and looks back at his older brother.

"Say, Kakashi you've fought both of them before right?" Asks Jirayia.

Kakashi nods.

"Who do you think will win?"

"It's hard to say. Everything Itachi lacks in Naruto is superb and vice versa. They're the perfect partners yet the perfect rivals at the same time."

Jirayia nods and looks towards the training ground.

* * *

"Alright gakis! Rules are simple! No kill shots and no jutsu passing B rank!" Shouts Tsunade. Both seventeen year olds nod and get in stances.

"Alright! Hajime!" Bellows Tsunade.

The two disappear and reappear various times around the field clashing each time. Naruto throws an uppercut but Itachi tilts his head back and attempts a roundhouse kick. However, Naruto is having none of that and catches the leg only for Itachi to spin out of his grip and jump back doing fast hand signs.

_Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!_ Thinks Itachi as he exhales a giant ball of fire.

At the same time Naruto slams his hands and thinks,_ Earth Style: Mud Wall!_

The fireball collides with the wall of earth and Itachi gets ready for a counter-attack. Oh and did it come.

Naruto jumps on the Mud Wall and puts up the bird hand sign thinking, _Wind Style: Air Bullets! _

Naruto then shoots multiple bullets of compressed air at the Uchiha. Itachi dodges everyone with relative ease until Naruto appears behind with a cocked fist. Itachi eyes widen and he soon is rocketed towards the ground. Naruto stays airborne with the use of his wind chakra mastery and stares intently at the crater where Itachi's body landed.

* * *

"It seems Naruto has taken after your monstrous strength, Tsunade-hime." Says Jirayia with a smile.

Tsunade smirks at Jirayia and says, "Angry that I'm a better teacher, perv?" Jirayia snorts and looks back at the fight.

* * *

Naruto suddenly feels his sixth sense kick in and jumps towards the ground narrowly dodging a slash from his best friend's special Uchiha ceremonial tanto. This tanto has a dark blue blade and a black hilt with the Uchiha clan symbol proudly on it and the sheath. He looks back at the crater and sees a broken log.

Naruto inwardly smirks and draws his own special Uzumaki katana and holds it gently in front of his torso. The blade's color is pitch black with two stripes of red-orange going down most of the blade until stopping and swirling into the Uzumaki clan symbol in the dead center of the blade. The hilt is pure red and the sheath also holds the clan symbol. He then traces his fingers down the two stripes before stopping on the swirl activating a seal. This seal glows and black markings appear on Naruto's arm swirling down from the shoulder all the way to his wrist.

Naruto and Itachi both look at their blades for a second before clashing in the middle of the field with a *clang* of metal on metal. Naruto loosens his grip on the blade in the stalemate before allowing it to drop or so it looks but Itachi, after many spars, knows better and jumps back narrowly dodging Naruto's blade. Which is now hovering above Naruto attached to a black chain that is coming out of his wrist.

* * *

"How is that possible?" Asks Inoichi.

"Naruto inherited Kushi-chan's Kekkei Genkai, the chains, but he uses his quite differently than his mother."

"How so?" Asks Shikaku.

"I use the chains as a capture based move but Naru-chan uses them as a extension of his arm. The chains react to every command Naruto's brain sends out as if it actually was his arm." Answers Kushina.

"Ok, but why does he need a seal if he can just create the chain himself?" Asks Shizune.

"Why waste chakra on always making a new chain when the original chain will never break?" Rhetorically asks Kakashi.

All questions answered the parents turn back to the fight.

* * *

Itachi dodges another extended stab towards his abdomen and rushes Naruto with chalra pumping to his legs. Itachi reaches Naruto and vertically slashes hoping for at least a cut before he has to disengage. However, instead of flesh Itachi catches black chain and curses silently. Knowing when to cut his losses Itachi jumps back leaving his tanto intertwined in the indestructible chain.

"You know every time we spar I hate that chain more and more." States Itachi.

Naruto laughs and retorts, "Know you know what it feels like! Do you realize how annoying it is to not be able to look my opponent in the eyes?"

Itachi laughs and says, "True enough I suppose. However, I give up. I'm dying for a piece of cake."

Naruto snorts and throws Itachi his tanto before gently touching his clan symbol and sheathing his blade.

"Later we're go to Ichiraku's so you can make good on your bet." Says Naruto.

"Great. (Sigh) There goes my life savings." Itachi says with his head hung low. Naruto throws his arm over his best friend's shoulder and the two along with all the spectators enter the Namikaze Manor.

A spatial distortion appears in the middle of the field and a man wearing a orange one-eyed mask in a black coat with red clouds on it steps out.

"Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze….. Oh how I cannot wait for you two to fight for Madara-sama's cause like me however before that I must pay my dear old family member Fugaku a visit. Zetsu." Says the Masked Man. Upon saying the last word a plant-looking man appears out of a nearby tree.

"Yes Leader-sama?" Asks a cheery voice.

"Please keep an eye on our recruits to make sure they walk the path we intend of them."

"Hai." Both men disappear in a spatial distortion and sinking, respectively.

**A/N: Make sure to check out the poll on my profile please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Fire Burns Brightest

I'll Always Be There

_Hey _Person thinking

"Hey" Person Talking

"**Hey!" **Demon/Summoning talking

_**Hey**_ Demon/Summoning thinking

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, but if I did I prefer Naruto to not be an idiot. Cheers, my friends. (I'm sorry I just had to, it was too easy.)**

Chapter 2: Fire Burns Brightest in the Shadows

Shisui Uchiha pants as he looks at the seven Anbu-looking ninja in front of him. Shisui has short unkempt black hair, red shuriken-looking Mangekyo Sharingan, and an annoyed look on his face. The seven ninja advance on Shisui and strike with kunai and odd double-edged (no tip) tantos. Shisui disappears and appears behind one of the weird Anbu and slices with his own tanto. This creates a perfect deep diagonal cut from the left shoulder to the right hip. Shisui disappears again and appears across the training ground they're fighting in. The ninja don't bat an eye at their fallen comrade and charge again. Shisui runs through hand signs and thinks,

_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu! _

Flames come out of his mouth in a continuous stream resembling that of a flamethrower. The stream dies out revealing no one in front of Shisui. Veteran instincts kicking in, Shisui narrowly back flips to dodge a blade coming from behind him. Landing a couple yards away he drops to a knee and catches his breath for a couple of seconds. Shisui stands up and prepares to shunshin behind another opponent, but finds himself unable to move. Shisui's red eyes dart around frantically trying to find out why he can no longer move. He looks down and his Sharingan widen,

_My shadow! They have a Nara amongst them! _ Shisui thinks.

Five of the Anbu wannabes appear across from him and throw kunai at Shisui. All kunai hit their marks. Then, one of the ninja run towards Shisui with a kunai in his hand. Shisui can only stare as the man prepares to literally scoop his right eye out. However, the attack never succeeded as the arm that was holding the kunai falls gracefully to the ground. Shisui releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and looks up at his savior to thank him or her or at least he would have if hadn't lost consciousness right then.

A couple of minutes later Shisui's eyes open to see two Anbu ninja kneeling next to him. He tries to move but cannot.

_I've lost my motor functions. Those kunai must have been laced with poison. _Shisui muses as he stares at his saviors, who take off their masks to reveal two of his closest friends, Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha.

"N-Naruto….I-Itachi…."Stutters Shisui.

"Shisui I -" Begins Itachi.

Naruto puts a hand on Itachi's shoulder and looks at Shisui.

"Shisui-san I know you're hurting right now but please use Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) on us. You're knocking on death's door and time is of the essence."

Shisui nods weakly and whispers as he stares at both Naruto and Itachi,

"Tsukuyomi."

All three ninja appear in a black and white world with a red sky.

"Ok. Please begin Shisui." Says Itachi.

Shisui nods and says, "As you both are aware the Uchiha are planning a coup. Hoping to stop the conflict before it even began I was planning on using Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) on the conspirators to implant memories of debts of loyalty to Konoha, but I was instead attacked by those Anbu-looking ninja. By the way they were attacking I assume their objective was my eyes. They had a Nara in their ranks and he caught me and they hit me with poison-laced kunai."

Naruto sighs and looks at Shisui with sad eyes, "We tried to help but the poison was too far into your bloodstream to take it out. Unless, we take you directly to Tsunade herself there's no chance of your survival."

"I thought as much. This is where I die then, but please I need you both to promise me that you won't allow the Uchiha to start a civil war and that you'll protect Konoha with your lives."

Both men nod.

"Ok. There's also one more thing. Naruto, in this life of ours many people trick one another however the Uchihas' eyes see through these tricks. I need you to make sure my eyes do not fall in the wrong hands and there's only one way to do that…"

"Shisui you don't mean…" Starts Itachi.

"I do Itachi-kun. Naruto Namikaze I need you to take my eyes as your own. Please never allow them to be used to hurt Konoha or her people." Says Shisui.

Naruto nods and envelopes both Itachi and Shisui in a hug saying, "I promise on my nindo Shisui-san that they will never be used to cause pain to Konoha or her people."

As Naruto says these words the black and white world begins to fall apart and Naruto and Itachi looks as Shisui slowly begins to fade.

_In the Real World_

Naruto kneels down with one of his father's three-pronged kunai and scoops out both of Shisui's eyes and seals them until he can surgically have them implanted.

Itachi kneels next to the corpse of his fellow clansmen. Itachi saw Naruto as his best and most trustworthy friend, but he saw Shisui as something even more than that. He saw Shisui as a brother, so as he stares at his lifeless form he goes through hand signs and gently whispers,

"Fire Style: Gentle Ember."

Shisui's body catches on fire and burns out of existence. Itachi turns around and looks at Naruto with his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan spinning. He nods and stands up and both prepare to go make good on one of their deceased friend's dying wish. Naruto looks back at the spot where Shisui's body once laid and silently says his goodbye before jumping away.

"Naruto." Says a deep voice. Naruto opens his eyes and looks at the speaker. The man is wearing a white hood and has a black mask covering his face. The only things visible are: his odd green yet no pupil eyes that are surrounded by red, his Takigakure headband with a scratch running through it horizontally, and his black cloak with red clouds on it. He has a ring on his left middle finger with the kanji for north and it is dark green in color.

"Is it another bounty, Kakazu-san?" Asks Naruto.

"Yes." Replies Kakazu.

Naruto nods and stands up.

"_Naruto….Kakazu…. You two will meet up with Itachi and Kisame at the Land of Fire border and accompany them on their mission." _Says a monotone voice.

_Hai, Leader-sama. _Reply both Kakazu and Naruto.

Both men silently walk on to their next destination.

_The Border of the Land of Fire days later_

"I'm surprised, Itachi-san." Says a blue man with fin-like marks on his cheeks, shark-like teeth, and a slashed Kirigakure headband with the same cloak as Kakazu. He also has shark fin shaped blue hair and white eyes. He has a yellow ring with the kanji for south on his left ring finger.

Itachi raises an eyebrow.

"Usually, Kakazu kills his partner within a week and Naruto-san has been with him for two months already and he is still alive." Replies Kisame with a laugh.

Itachi chuckles and says, "Naruto-kun is a well liked individual."

"Thank you for the compliment, Itachi-kun." Replies Naruto as he and Kakazu walk up to the two.

All men then turn around and begin their trek.

"Hey Kakazu-san?" Asks Naruto.

Kakazu looks at his blonde haired partner.

"Why haven't you attempted to kill me?" Asks Naruto.

Kakazu looks forward and replies, "I'd rather have you than that religious idiot Hidan who's partnered with Konan right now."

Naruto snorts and keeps on walking.

_Hokage's office_

"Good job on your joint C-rank mission, Teams 7 and 8." Says Minato with a smile.

Heiwa pumps a fist exclaiming, "Oh Yeah! Dattebayo!"

Everyone sweat drops at the red-head except Kibo who just sighs audibly.

Minato chuckles at his kids' antics. His kids have really grown over the years. True to Naruto's predictions Kibo has become a copy of Minato blonde bangs, blue eyes and all. He wears a black shirt with silver arm bracers and dark blue shorts with black shinobi sandals. His headband his tied around his right arm. Heiwa looks exactly like Kushina except her hair is shoulder length. She has a orange shirt with black stripes going down her shoulders with khaki shorts and black sandals. She has her headband tied around her right leg. Both twelve year olds have their pouches tied behind their left leg.

As Minato muses a chunin bursts in the office, "Hokage-sama!"

All people in the office look at the chunin

"Yes, chunin?"

"Sir, four unknown and S- Rank chakra signatures have been spotted moving towards the village by Sensor Squadron Alpha."

All people in the room's eyes widen.

Minato leans back in his chair and closes his eyes to think.

_Are they already on the move? _

Minato opens his eyes and says, "Kakashi and Kurenai you are too get Guy and Asuma and see why they are here. If they are threats to the villages' safety you have permission to take them out. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Dismissed!"

All two jonin disappear in unison. Minato looks at the rest,

"Go to the village gate, we're backing them up."

All genin nod and run out of the office. Minato looks out the wiindow and disappears in a flash of yellow.

_With the S-rank Ninja_

"Ian't it early to start collecting the bijuu?" Asks Kisame.

"Remember our objective, Kisame. We are to strike fear in the Hidden Leaf and their Jinchuriki. Not capture them." Answers Itachi. Kisame nods in response as they keep walking. After 10 minutes more of walking Kakazu says,

"We have guests."

All S-Rank Ninja stop as Asuma, Guy, Kakashi, and Kurenai appear in front of them.

All four Jonin stare wide eyed at the four men in front of them.

"Naruto." Says Kakashi sadness lacing his words.

"It's been awhile, Kakashi-nii." Replies Naruto.

"How did you get those eyes, Naruto?" Asks Kurenai.

Naruto just looks at Kurenai and smiles before appearing in front of her whispering in her ear, "It's a secret, Kurenai-chan." He then reappears next to Kakazu.

_Even with my Sharingan I could barely follow his movements _Thinks Kakashi.

Asuma rushes Naruto with his trench knives vibrating with wind chakra. Naruto simply raises his hands and catches the trench knives. Naruto then stares into Asuma's eyes and whispers, "Tsukuyomi"

Asuma hunches over and then Naruto throws him back to Kurenai.

_Just by looking at him _Frantically thinks Kurenai.

Guy then moves to attack Naruto but a huge wrapped sword gets swung at him and he's forced to dodge. Kurenai and Guy get in stances to attack but are stopped by Kakashi who holds up his hand.

Kisame, Kakazu, and Itachi all tense and get ready.

Naruto smiles and says, "Quite the family reunion, isn't it Kakashi-nii?"

Right then Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, The Rookie 14 (Oh yeah. It's gonna be called that from now on), Tsunade, Jirayia, and Shizune appear and many other varying level shinobi follow suit.

Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto look at their eldest, respectively, with a calculating gaze.

All other shinobi narrow their eyes at the traitors.

Naruto has his hair long in a ponytail with his bangs spiked. His headband is worn on his forehead and has a long horizontal slash on it. His cloak has only two of the three buttons buttoned and it shows chainmail behind it. He has black shinobi sandals on and has his sword sheathed horizontal on the back of his cloak. He also has a blue ring on his left pinky with the kanji for sky.

Mikoto stares at her own eldest and inwardly smiles. Itachi has jet-black hair and Sharingan Eyes. His hair is short and is down. His left arm is resting on the half unbuttoned cloak and is showing chainmail and a necklace with three silver rings with gems in the middle. His tanto is hidden with his right arm's sleeve and he has a red ring with the kanji for vermilion on his right ring finger.

"It has been a while, Dad, Mom, Kibo, Heiwa, Sasuke. Tell me Kibo-kun, Heiwa-chan, and Sasuke-kun have you grown to hate Itachi and I?"

Hiewa and Kibo both growl and Sasuke just glares at the blonde traitor.

Minato puts his hand out to stop any stupid advances by his kids and Sasuke.

Kushina steps forward and says, "Naru-chan….. What happened to you? What happened to my son who would fight for peace and for those who he cared for? What happened to the kid who could warm anyone's heart?"

Itachi puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and nods. Naruto nods back, holds up a half Ram seal, and replies, "He grew up, Mom. Maybe one day you'll understand. (Looks at Minato) After all, Fire burns brightest in the Shadows right, Tou-san?" Naruto then smiles before thinking,

_Uzumaki Special Clan Seal: Long Distance Transportation_

Four seals surround the four Akatsuki members and they all slowly fade away leaving many confused Ninja and one inwardly smiling Hokage.

The Yondaime sighs and exclaims. "Medics! Get Asuma to the hospital!"

_Secret Akatsuki Hideout near Land of Fire Border_

"Damn! I didn't even get to fight anyone!" Yells an annoyed Kisame.

Naruto and Kakazu look at each other for half of a second before walking off. As their leaving, Naruto raises his hand and fist bumps. Itachi smiles and says, "Come Kisame. We have missions that need to be done." Kisame nods and he and Itachi begin to walk off in the opposite direction.

_Fire burns brightest in the shadows huh? Maybe being in the shadows isn't that bad in the end. _Muses Itachi as he walks.


	4. Chapter 3: An Order to Things

I'll Always Be There

Chapter 3: The Order to Things

**Opening Theme: Alone Together by Fall Out Boy**

"Oi! Ero-sennin, why do we have to find Aunty Tsunade? Didn't Tou-san give her leave from the Village?" Asks Heiwa as she walks with five other Genin, two Jonin, and a large white-haired Man with the kanji for Oil on his headband.

"Heiwa! Show some respect Baka!" Yells Sakura.

"I'll show you who's a baka, Pinky!" Retorts Heiwa.

"Oh Yeah?!"

"Uh-huh!"

Kibo gains a tick mark on his forehead.

"You wanna go you Tomato!?"

"I do not look like a Tomato!"

Kibo gains 5 tick marks on his forehead.

"Yea-

"Goddamnit! Heiwa! Sakura! Shut the hell up!" Yells Kibo.

Both girls shut up immediately. After some silence, Jirayia speaks up, "Ok, all of you were there for the mission prep but just to sum it up for *cough* everyone: Minato wants Tsunade-hime back for the upcoming chunnin exams because as all of you know it's going to be the first exam that has ALL five major villages participating and it would look better for Konoha if two of the sannin showed up."

Everyone nods in response.

"But wait. Why does this need two whole genin squads?" Asks Kiba.

"Tsunade-sama is known for her violent tendencies, so Jirayia-sama will talk to her and if she doesn't come willingly then we'll force her." Responds Kakashi without looking up from his book. With a scoff from Kurenai, they continue to walk towards Tanzaku Town in silence until…

"I'm boreeeeeedddd!" Exclaims Heiwa. Everyone sighs in response.

_48 hours later in a field next to Tanzaku Town_

"**Manda and Katsuyu, it's been awhile." **Says a gigantic red toad with a pipe in his mouth, scar on his eye, and a Tanto strapped to his back. Jirayia is standing on top of this giant Toad.

"**Indeed it hasss, Gamabunta. But now is not the time for sssmall talk." **Replies an equally as huge. purple snake. The Snake Sage, Orochimaru, is standing on top of this snake.

Katsuyu, a giant slug, decides to stay quiet. Tsunade is standing on top of this summon.

All three Sannin are staring each other down with Orochimaru smirking.

_On the Sidelines_

"This is what an S-rank battle looks like. This is insane." Says Kurenai.

_This power. I need this power to kill him. _Thinks Sasuke. Everyone else is too busy gawking to even think anything except Shizune who thinks, _"Please be careful, Lady Tsunade."_

_Back to the Battle_

Gamabunta leaps forward at Manda swinging his Tanto horizontally. Manda, using his maneuverability, dodges and goes to bite the Chief Toad, but Katsuyu intervenes with a shot of slime. Manda narrowly slithers out of the way before the slime melts the ground he was previously on top of. In the process, the Toad summon lost his tanto. Laughing, Orochimaru states,

"You both are still the same as when we fought Hanzo all those years ago, naïve. Those who have the most power rule this world we live in. Here, allow me to show you." Orochimaru then runs through hand signs and mutters, **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet."**

Bringing his hands to his mouth, Orochimaru breaths out a huge dragon made of fire that rushes Jirayia and Tsunade. Gamabunta hops away and Katsuyu disbands into smaller slugs to escape the deadly flame. Once landed and rejoined, respectively, the Slug and Toad summon look around to see no Giant Snake anymore.

"_**Not above, not left, not right, not behind, that leaves only…." Thinks Gamabunta with a frown.**_

"Below!" Yells Tsunade while she thinks, **"**_**Heavenly Kick of Pain" **_

Then with a falling axe kick Tsunade hits the earth causing a Manda-sized crater.

Inside the crater lies the carcass of the snake summon.

_On the Sidelines_

"They got him?" Asks Sasuke in disbelief.

"That was too easy. Orochimaru isn't S-rank for show." Replies Kakashi with a frown.

_Back to the crater_

Both Gamabunta and Katsuyu and their summoners look down at the corpse of the Snake chief.

"That almost caught us Tsunade. I see you haven't lost your touch. However, you still are weak." Says Orochimaru, Both Jirayia and Tsunade turn around to see their teammate standing on the real Manda holding a kunai to his hand. Orochimaru then cuts his hand just enough to bleed. Tsunade goes wide-eyed before freezing up and shaking. Manda then lunges at the now frozen Tsunade.

"**Lady Tsunade!" **Yells Katsuyu who allows herself to get constricted by the giant snake. In a poof of smoke, Katsuyu disappears back to the summon realm. Jirayia picks up Tsunade and takes her to the sidelines with everyone else.

"Shizune, I need you to take care of her." Shizune nods in response. Jirayia turns around to jump back into the fight but is stopped by a blue transparent barrier. Upon closer look, he sees the barrier completely squares off Orochimaru allowing no escape.

"Jirayia-sama! That was genius!" Exclaims Asuma.

"Yea, except I didn't do this." Replies the Toad Sage.

"What! If you didn't then who…" Trails off Kurenai.

"Phew! These barriers are always exhausting!" States a jovial voice from within the barrier.

Sasuke's eyes widen before narrowing dangerously, "You!" He exclaims pointing at the owner of the voice. Pointing at himself Naruto asks, "Me? What about me?" Jirayia steps forward, "Naruto. Drop the barrier Now! Even now, you're no match for Orochimaru!"

Naruto turns around, his back facing Jirayia, and grabs the hilt of his sword, "Tch. Underestimating me, Jiraiya-sensei? I feel hurt, I really do. Oh well, I'll take my aggression out on this garden snake." On the last syllable, he draws his blade and jumps on top of Gamabunta.

"Hey 'Bunta…. Didn't you say you want a snake-skin wallet?" Asks Naruto.

"**Heh, Yeah I did." **Replies the Toad Chief.

"Well, I'll let you take that while I take on Ol' Pedo Snake." Gamabunta nods and leaps away with Manda slithering after him. With that done, Naruto turns to his actual opponent who, like usual, was grinning oddly.

_Mr. Nightmare himself…..Jeez….This is gonna be one hell of a fight. _Thought Naruto as he runs his hand down the spiral on the blade.

"Ahhh young Naruto-kun…..Tell me what did I do to gain your organization's attention?" Asks Orochimaru with a grin.

"Who says this has anything to do with Akatsuki, Hebi?" Retorts Naruto.

"Hmmm.. True Enough." Responds Orochimaru as he opens his mouth and pulls out a regular looking katana.

Naruto scoffs, _Kusanagi…. The sword that can cut anything, Damn, I wish 'Tachi was here. Make things easier._

Naruto plants on his back foot and rockets forward clashing his blade with the kusanagi. While Naruto beats Orochimaru in strength, thanks to years of experience the snake sage is able to transfer Naruto's kinetic energy to work against him. Orochimaru then shifts right and slashes knowing that Naruto would be off-balance. Naruto places his foot on the sannin's leg and rolls backwards narrowly dodging the slash.

Orochimaru points his arm forward and says, **"Striking Shadow Snakes!" **Snakes shoot out of his arm-sleeve. The pseudo-Uchiha activates his Sharingan and dodges right. Mid-dodge Naruto sweeps his blade and says, **"Kiru no** **Amaterasu" (A/N: This will be one of the only attacks that will stay in Japanese because it makes no sense in English, literally meaning "Slash of Heavenly Illumination".)**

Pitch-black fire pours out of the slash and speeds toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru places both of his hands on the ground and says, **"Summoning: Triple Rashomon" **

Three gigantic gates appear out of the ground. The first gate is red, second green, and the third blue. The black slash of fire hits the gates head-on. Easily, burning the first two, the slash disperses on the third gate.

_How? The Amaterasu should burn through everything including his blade…Unless… _Thinks Orochimaru.

"Quite the technique Naruto-kun. However, the name is a lie, ne?"

"Very Perceptive, Hebi. However, yes and no; in actuality it's an inferno style jutsu."

_Sidelines_

"Inferno style?" Asks Kibo.

"Inferno style or Blaze release is the control of a denser, but weaker form of Amaterasu." Explains Jirayia. Kibo glances at his sister who is violently clenching her hands. He walks over and puts his hand on Heiwa's shoulder giving a nod to his sister. Heiwa takes a deep breath and nods back.

_This is our chance! I'll get answers now Naruto-nii._

_In the Barrier_

Orochimaru smirks, "You're strong Naruto, however by yourself there's no way you can beat me. The difference between our power is easily seen."

Naruto doesn't fall for the taunt and rushes Orochimaru. Naruto slashes vertically, but Orochimaru predicted this and wraps the blade and Naruto's wrist in snakes. Orochimaru then stabs Naruto's heart with the Kusanagi. Orochimaru victoriously smirks for a second until Naruto puffs up like an over-filled balloon. "Oh Shi-" Curses Orochimaru before he is consumed by an explosion. The real Naruto appears yards away still holding his blade defensively. A large white snake comes out of the explosion. He seems to be made of smaller snakes and has Orochimaru's face, but it's distorted and more snake-like.

"I wanted to wait for young Ssssasuke-kun, but your body will do!" Yells Orochimaru as he lunges at Naruto.

Naruto shows no facial reaction and runs through hand signs. Finishing up, he brings his hand to his mouth saying, **"Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!" **A thick cloud of chakra-induced gunpowder comes from Naruto's mouth and completely smothers the snake sage. Naruto then clicks the flint in his mouth and the entire cloud of gunpowder ignites resulting in a fiery explosion. The snake comes out of the explosion seemingly unaffected. This causes Naruto to click his tongue in annoyance and start dodging. Naruto moves right thinking that the snake's size would cause sluggishness. However, snakes shoot of Orochimaru's body and try to bite the Akatsuki member. Naruto deals with them easily, but more come out with reckless abandon. Naruto tries to hold them off to the best of his abilities, but he gets overwhelmed.

_Beating someone with the use of absurd numbers, how ridiculous! _Thinks Naruto as the snakes completely cocoon him.

Orochimaru smirks and starts slithering towards the cocoon.

"Tch. **Kiru no Amaterasu!" **Exclaims Naruto. The snake's eyes widen in panic, but it's too late. The slash of black fire cuts the snake sage in half. The rest of the snakes surrounding Naruto slowly wither and die. Naruto slowly walks to the sannin's corpse. The pseudo-Uchiha sheaths his blade and moves to turn around, but stops as a red gas fills the area.

"Kukukukuku! Did you really think that I'd die that easily? I'm a sannin for a reason; you were a fool for thinking you could take me alone. This gas forces your body numb! Now, your body and delicious eyes are mine! " Yells Orochimaru as the half that has Orochimaru's head lunges at the Namikaze.

"You're a fool, Hebi." States Naruto as black threads erupt from the ground around them and constrict the snake.

"B-but How? That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to move!" Yells Orochimaru.

"I can't. But, my partner can." Says Naruto.

_Partner! But, I never sensed him! _Thinks a wide-eyed snake sage.

"So, this is one of the legendary sannin from Konoha. You have quite the bounty, snake." States a cold voice from behind Orochimaru.

The snake turns around and widens his eyes widen even more. "What do you two want?! I have done nothing against your organization."

"You're right, you haven't. But, Sasori-san says you could potentially get in the way of Leader-sama's plan." Starts Naruto as one of Kakazu's threads gently cuts Naruto's thigh to alleviate the numbness.

"Thus, we have come here to dispose of you before you become that threat." Finishes Kakazu.

"No! I won't die! I won't! I have to complete my goal! I will not allow all my knowledge, all my being, to just disperse in the wind!" Exclaims Orochimaru as he struggles against the threads.

"There is an order to all things, Hebi. Inside this order, there are two definite things: a beginning and an ending. " Says Naruto.

Everyone stares at the blonde Akatsuki member.

"There are those who spend their entire lives trying to break this order and those who accept it and live their lives not worrying about it. The first type of people knowingly bet their happiness and livelihood on the slim chance of immortality. You, Orochimaru, are one of those people. You threw away everything, backstabbed all those that cared about you, and sold your very soul for a million-to-one chance."

Naruto chuckles.

"And they say Baa-chan is bad at gambling!"

Naruto's face goes stone cold serious.

"Now is the time for the bet you made all those years ago to come too fruition and just in case you're wondering, Hebi...You rolled snake eyes!" Exclaims Naruto as he swings his sword and cuts Orochimaru's face in half.

Naruto swings the blood off his blade and sheaths it. Nodding to Kakazu, they both start to walk until…

"Brother!"

Naruto half turns around (showing one eye) and sees both Heiwa and Kibo staring at him with all the other Konoha-nin at the ready.

"Why brother! Why did you and Itachi-san kill the Uchiha? Why did you….. Why did you leave us? You made Dad sad and Mom cry! Do you even care about your own family?" Yells Heiwa with tears coming down her face.

Naruto turns back around, continues walking, and only says, "The first female Hokage shouldn't cry, Iwa-chan."

The barrier in front of the two Akatsuki members disperses while the one in front of the Konoha-nin stays until both men are completely out of sight, leaving the only evidence that either men were there at all in the shape of a giant white snake that was cut in half at both the middle of it's body and it's head.

**Did everyone like the fight scene? I'll tell ya it was fun to write! Also, please look out at my profile for the poll on who Itachi ends up with. Thanks!**

**Ending theme: The Ballad of Mona Lisa by PANIC! At The Disco**


End file.
